A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a target portion of a substrate. Lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that circumstance, a patterning structure, such as a mask, may be used to generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. including part of, one or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer) that has a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively exposed. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion all at once, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through the projection beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction.
Although specific reference may be made in this text to the use of lithographic apparatus in the manufacture of ICs, it should be understood that the lithographic apparatus described herein may have other applications, such as the manufacture of integrated optical systems, guidance and detection patterns for magnetic domain memories, liquid-crystal displays (LCDs), thin-film magnetic heads, etc. The skilled artisan will appreciate that, in the context of such alternative applications, any use of the terms “wafer” or “die” herein may be considered as synonymous with the more general terms “substrate” or “target portion”, respectively. The substrate referred to herein may be processed, before or after exposure, in for example a track (a tool that typically applies a layer of resist to a substrate and develops the exposed resist) or a metrology or inspection tool. Where applicable, the disclosure herein may be applied to such and other substrate processing tools. Further, the substrate may be processed more than once, for example in order to create a multi-layer IC, so that the term substrate used herein may also refer to a substrate that already contains multiple processed layers.
The terms “radiation” and “beam” used herein encompass all types of electromagnetic radiation, including radiation outside the visible range (i.e. 380-780 nm), ultraviolet (UV) radiation (e.g. having a wavelength of 365, 248, 193, 157 or 126 nm) and extreme ultra-violet (EUV) radiation (e.g. having a wavelength in the range of 5-20 nm), as well as particle beams, such as ion beams or electron beams.
The term “patterning structure” used herein should be broadly interpreted as referring to a structure that can be used to impart a beam of radiation with a pattern in its cross-section such as to create a pattern in a target portion of the substrate. It should be noted that the pattern imparted to the beam of radiation may not exactly correspond to the desired pattern in the target portion of the substrate. Generally, the pattern imparted to the beam of radiation will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit.
Patterning structures may be transmissive or reflective. Examples of patterning structures include masks, programmable mirror arrays, and programmable LCD panels. Masks are well known in lithography, and include mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. An example of a programmable mirror array employs a matrix arrangement of small mirrors, each of which can be individually tilted so as to reflect an incoming radiation beam in different directions; in this manner, the reflected beam is patterned.
The support structure supports, i.e. bears the weight of, the patterning structure. It holds the patterning structure in a way depending on the orientation of the patterning structure, the design of the lithographic apparatus, and other conditions, such as for example whether or not the patterning structure is held in a vacuum environment. The support can use mechanical clamping, vacuum, or other clamping techniques, for example electrostatic clamping under vacuum conditions. The support structure may be a frame or a table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required and which may ensure that the patterning structure is at a desired position, for example with respect to the projection system. Any use of the terms “reticle” or “mask” herein may be considered synonymous with the more general term “patterning structure”.
The term “projection system” used herein should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optical systems, reflective optical systems, and catadioptric optical systems, as appropriate for example for the exposure radiation being used, or for other factors such as the use of an immersion fluid or the use of a vacuum. Any use of the term “lens” herein may be considered as synonymous with the more general term “projection system”.
The illumination system may also encompass various types of optical components, including refractive, reflective, and catadioptric optical components for directing, shaping, or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”.
The lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two (dual stage) or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” machines the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposure.
The lithographic apparatus may also be of a type wherein the substrate is immersed in a liquid having a relatively high refractive index, e.g. water, so as to fill a space between the final element of the projection system and the substrate. Immersion liquids may also be applied to other spaces in the lithographic apparatus, for example, between the mask and the first element of the projection system. Immersion techniques are well known in the art for increasing the numerical aperture of projection systems.
Ellipsometers are typically used for determining the complex reflectivity of a surface. Such a surface may be, for example, the top of a wafer, an alignment marker/structure on a wafer, or a piece of human tissue. Interpretation of the measured complex reflectivity yields information about the properties of the respective surface.
Existing apparatuses allow for only one-dimensional measurements, the inventors note that it may be possible in the future to perform measurements in two dimensions, enabling to determine mutual distances between, for example, alignment markers. Ellipsometers may thus be used in a lithographic apparatus. In particular, ellipsometers are employed in connection with (wafer) alignment.
Presently available ellipsometers (also named scatterometers) are generally slow. This slowness may cause a long measurement time in any application, and it may be a critical problem for in-line metrology applications for scatterometers. This long measurement time is generally primarily related to the technical design of the measurement unit of an ellipsometer. Typically, the measurement of the elliptical polarized light is done using measurement devices that include moveable parts such as rotating analyzers, or rotating retarders. Also, photo-elastic modulators are commonly used. These photo-elastic modulators can also be considered as measurement devices containing moveable parts.
An example of an ellipsometer can be found, for example, at http://www.instant-analysis.com/patents/polarization_patent_new.htm (as available on May 2, 2004). This document discloses a special analyzing plate consisting of four polarizers in different positions covering six photo detectors and a waveplate that covers two photo detectors. Monochromatic light is incident on the analyzing plate and subsequently hits the photo detectors. The electric signals generated by the incident light on the photo detectors are used, in conjunction with a suitable computer, to measure the polarization state of the monochromatic light incident on the analyzing plate. To assess the polarization state of the monochromatic light, it is desirable to obtain information about the degree-of-polarization, azimuth angle and ellipticity of the monochromatic light. The analyzing mask as described above, however, and the number of required detectors, makes this ellipsometer relatively complex. A minimum number of four detectors may be required in a conventional ellipsometer.